gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bull X2010 '10
|engine = V6 Twin Turbo |Power = Over 1550 Hp }} The Red Bull X2010 '10'' (originally named Red Bull X1) is a Prototype car featured in ''Gran Turismo 5. The prototype vehicle was made to answer Kazunori Yamauchi's question if: "If you built the fastest racing car on land, one that throws aside all rules and regulations, what would that car look like, how would it perform, and how would it feel to drive?". The Prototype was made by Red Bull Chief Technical Officer and Red Bull racing driver (and world champion) . It features enclosed wheels, “fan element” to increase low and medium-speed downforce (much like a vacuum cleaner). Description All races in the world today follow some form of rules called regulations, and all racing cars that exist today are specifically built to fit within those various regulations. But now, behold the X2010; An imaginary racing car, created from a fantastic what-if dream of Gran Turismo: What if you built the fastest racing car on Earth, unbound by any of the various racing regulations out there, what would that car look like? The partner of the X2010 project is Red Bull, and within the Red Bull group is the world class racing car constructor, Red Bull Racing. And joining the project from Red Bull Racing is the world class aerodynamics expert and racing car designer, Adrian Newey. Initially the concept of the X2010 was based on a low air resistance, single seater covered wheel prototype, a wing car powered by a forced induction engine producing 1479BHP, aiming to acheive a top speed of over 249mph and a maximum lateral G-force of 6G. But upon seeing the machine's concept and design model, Adrian Newey proposed the addition of "Fan Car" technology, a long-time dream held as a racing car designer. A fan car works by using fans to force air out from underneath a car, which lowers the air pressure under the car's floor. This has the effect of sucking the car towards the ground surface, creating a huge amount of downforce for the car. The effectiveness of fan cars have already been proven in real-life history. In 1970, a fan car called the Chaparral 2J entered the Can-Namsp: should be Can-Am, and its incredible performance caused it to be banned in just a year. Even in F1 racing, Brabham entered a fan car called the BT46B in 1978, and because it won the opening race with such overwhelming speed, it was banned after just a single race. The benefit of a fan car is that it can generate a constant downforce regardless of the car's current speed, allowing it to maintain a high cornering speed in low speed corners. After the evaluation of the technology going into the car, the X2010 was redesigned incorporating refinement advice from Adrian Newey. With its low air resistance acheived through its characteristic smooth glass canopy and full cowling over the tires, and the downforce gained from the low speed range using the fans as well as in the high speed range through the front and rear wings and the rear diffuser, the car ultimately acheived a maximum speed of 500km/h, with a maximum lateral G-force exceeding 8G. This spec is virtually at the very limit of what a normal human body can withstand. The driver who performed the shakedown test of the car was F1 driver Sebastien Vettel. On his first run, he shortened the course record held by F1 cars on the Suzuka Circuit by over 20 seconds, successfully drawing out the high potential of the X2010 machine. The X2010 embodies the "Dream for Greater Speed", born through the combined imagination and technologies of Gran Turismo and Red Bull. Experience for yourself the fastest racing machine on Earth. Notes Selected Lap Times Suzuka Circuit: 1:11.540 (compared with Vettel’s 2009 F1 lap time of 1:30.833) The Red Bull X2010 Models The Red Bull X2010 comes in 3 different Livery types: *'Red Bull X2010 S.Vettel (P)' (Red Bull Livery) *'Red Bull X2010 (P)' (20 Various Colors) *'Red Bull X2010 Prototype (P)' (Naked Carbon Body) Aside from the cosmetic differences and a slight variation in top speed, all three livery models have identical specifications. They all have the same weight (545 kg), horsepower and RPM (15,000). The HP and torque does fluctuate depending on miles and damage done to vehicle. The S.Vettel has the fastest top speed, which is 315mph as opposed to the other two models, which have a top speed of 311mph. None of the X2010 models, even the "plain color" buyable one can be custom painted and the customizations are practically the same on all the vehicles. With the 20 different colors available under the "plain color" variety and the Carbon and S. Vettel Red Bull Liveries, there are 22 variations of the Red Bull X2010 available in GT5 Acquisition GT5 With the exception of receiving one of the Red Bull Race cars as a gift from a generous friend or through trading via the gift feature, the very first time that you will have a shot at winning a Red Bull X2010 is during The Sebastian Vettel Challenge, which unlocks when level 30 is reached in either A-Spec or B-Spec modes. The plain color version is available to puchase when a player reaches Level 40. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: Naked Carbon livery *Available solely as the Gold Prize upon completion of the Sebastien Vettel X Challenge. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: S. Vettel Red Bull Racing livery *Available as the Bronze Prize upon completion of the Sebastien Vettel X Challenge. *Also awarded as a prize car for acheiving B-Spec Level 35. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: Plain Color livery *Available as the Silver Prize upon completion of the Sebastien Vettel X Challenge. *Also available for purchase from the Gran Turismo Dealership at Level 40. The car costs 20,000,000Cr. The Red Bull X2010 Gallery X1_S-Vettel.jpg|Red Bull X2010 S.Vettel (P) (Red Bull livery) X1-Color.jpg|Red Bull X2010 (P) (example of plain color livery) X1_Carbon.jpg|Red Bull X2010 Prototype (P) (naked carbon) thumb|right|300px|Red Bull Dealership Category:Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Gran Turismo 5 cars